The Zero and the average DrRoman
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: In a world where they summon heroes instead of animals, the known failure, Louise the Zero summons one of the greatest heroes of all. Not that anyone knows that of course, he appeared as the good doctor, Romani Archaman. But was he the only one to be summoned in his final moments?
1. chapter 1

**Yeeeeeaaaaah, Merlin here. I said I was gonna do the Sieg fic first but I suddenly got hit with inspiration and wanted to try it out. So, don't expect much out of this. Let's get it on!**

"Has everyone summoned their servant yet?" Asked the bald teacher while smiling at his students starting to interact with their servants. It was always a great joy to him to see his students bonding with legendary heroes of the past.

"The Zero hasn't passed yet, Professor Colbert." Responded a busty red-haired girl that was standing next to her scantily dressed servant. The former soldier turned to the only student that hadn't passed yet.

"Ms. Vallière would you please step up to the summoning circle and perform the ritual." The young pink-haired girl did as told with a confident step that litteraly every servant in the vicinity could tell was a front and that on the inside she was a nervous crumbling wreck. Louise walked towards the circle while reciting her personalised chant in her head.

"Ô powerful protector that exists on another plane. Answer this humble soul's plead for protection. On this day, I swear that I will be all that is good in the world and abide the laws of the Heavens. On this day, I swear that I will be the holy magic that protects the World from the Seven Evils of Mankind. If you swear to abide by the same contract, then answer my call, Guardian of Life!"

The moment she finished her chant, an absolutely humongous explosion happened that blew her and everyone except the revived heroes off their feet.

"Gah! That hurt!" Cried out a voice that rang out from ground zero of the supposedly failed ritual of the True Magic left behind by Brimir to protect the World. The smoke cleared while the students picked themselves off the ground and they glared daggers at the one they mockingly called 'Zero'. When all the smoke had disappeared, they managed to see which hero of old she had summoned. They were severely disappointed, yet unsurprised to see that what she had summoned didn't seem to be a hero. Even heroic spirits like the famous writer Hans Christian Andersen had a certain presence unlike the man that Louise had called to the material world. He was a relatively normal man wearing strange clothes for the time. He wore a white doctor's coat over a green robe-like shirt, white pants and shoes of the same colour. He had fair skin and had fluffy, like, _really_ fluffy orange hair with green eyes. The man ran a hand through his hair before suddenly removing it to look at his fingers in surprise. There, resting on his fingers, were ten golden rings. He stood up from his sitting position and looked around himself being glared at by a lot of people with intimidating auras. He yelped and ducked down to hide himself from the multiple burning eyes staring him down. When his new master recovered from her fall, she walked to where her servant was to take a look, but all she found was this ordinary, average, mediocre man. The pinkette walked over to the result of her first successful(debatable) spell.

"I am your master and you are my servant. That will be the extent of our relationship, I will give you orders and you will listen. Understood?" The small tsun said to the orange haired man, who just nodded dumbly. "Very well then, tell me your name, I do not want to go through the trouble of giving you one myself, commoner."

The good doctor frowned at her attitude but decided to humour her. "My name is Doctor Romani Archaman but most people just call me Doctor Roman."

 **In the school**

A brown-haired woman's eyes widened as she witnessed who had been summoned. A tear trailed down her cheek as she smiled a beautiful, happy smile. The man who had trusted her with his biggest secret, who had talked to her in his times of need and had done the same for her.

 **A/N: Well then, I hope you liked it. This will get updated sporadically and not very much. Leave your thoughts on who you think the other students got as servants. I can already tell you that Kirche got Medb and that Guiche** ** _might_ get Fionn mac Cumhaill. Review, I'm beeeeeeeeggginnggg yooooouuuuuu! *Cries like a baby because he likes to read reviews but he doesn't get any.***


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. IMPORTANT!!!**

 _"You should kill all the servants here before they become a threat to us."_ Whispered a deep voice in his head, Roman shook his head to clear himself of the words the voice had just said. _"If you don't, you might die before you find a way back to that annoying organisation of yours."_

 _"Shut up! Even though they don't remember me, I remember them. I know how they act, and they won't be a credible threat to us_ _anytime soon."_ Roman yelled in his head at that annoying voice. It reminded him of days long past that he did not want to keep holding on to. No longer was he that indifferent and cruelly efficient King, now he was a doctor and the director of Chaldea.

The doctor sat on the pile of hay as he contemplated on how he got to this place. He knew this was not his world, the two moons in the night sky could attest to that. He knew that in this world, mages summoned heroic spirits to act as familiars, but there was just one problem.

Romani Archaman or, more approprietly in this case, Solomon did not exist. He had used Ars Nova to complete his existence. All things that died had unfinished business, no matter how perfect their lives were. What Ars Nova does is force him into a state where "there is nothing left to do".There is no longer a need to defeat him, or rely on him.No longer, will anyone ask of him, or need to shoulder his death, and no further help or accomplishments from him will be sought. This means a disappearance from even the Throne of Heroes.A release from the duties of one's existence, a completion of all the tasks for one to do in this universe. So with all that said, how has he been summoned. He continued to think about this until that voice reared its ugly head again.

 _"Hmph, it is quite simple to understand really. It seems this human form has even degraded your intelligence if you haven't figured this out yet."_

Romani scowled as the voice insulted him once more. _"Oh, and what is this great answer of yours then?"_ The director of Chaldea questioned his mental roommate.

 _"Quite simple really, but do not think of this as me cooperating with a fool such as yourself. The heroic spirit known as Solomon may have erased his presence from the Throne of Heroes, but you forget that he and you are considered different entities by the World. As such, when Romani Archaman turned back into Solomon to use Ars Nova, he saved Humanity. Is that not considered a heroic act worthy of ascencion to the Throne of Heroes?"_ The deep baritone voice spoke of this matter as if he was saying the most obvious thing, like people die when they are killed.

 **In Chaldea**

A certain red Archer sneezed directly into the face of Gilgamesh which made him summon blades out of the Gate and shoot them at him. CG EMIYA cursed his E-rank luck and dodged the blades so that they hit the blue-haired Lancer behind him.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMNIT, LANCER DIED...AGAIN!" His master cursed out.

In the background, the Caster-version of the Hound of Culann retreated back out the door with a sweatdrop as he watched everyone in the room get in on the brawl.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass this time."

 **Back in Tristain**

A busty redhead walked along the hallways back to her room along with a scantily-clad pink-haired woman.

"You know Rider, you still haven't told me your True Name. All I know is that you were a queen in life." Started the young master.

"Ehhh? I didn't mention my identity? Oh well, I will tell you when we arrive at your chambers. Woudn't want anyone to hear my identity, now do we. Especially with the event happening later this month." Responded the servant. The two beautiful girls walked in a comftarble silence until they finally reached her doorway. Kirche opened the door and walked in, Rider following her.

"Excuse me master, I need to be satisfied before we talk." Said Medb with a lewd look on her face.

 **5 hours of steamy love-making later.(Man, those two really went at it.)**

Medb laid next to her master, while not completly satisfied she was impressed at her master's skill. She would probably be just as good as her when she becomes an adult. Kirche had already went to sleep after a brief explanation about the THOT's identity. While the two "bonded", the Queen of Connacht had learned a lot about her master. It was a habit of hers to learn as much as she could about someone while having sex. She had developped that skill so much that it didn't annoy her like in the beggining, now it was just an instinct and didn't get in the way of her pleasure. Her master was actually a very kind girl who, with people she actually cared about, practiced what is called "tough love". One of these people was Louise, the one who had summoned someone other than a hero. Kirche didn't actually care about the rivalry between their two families, she just knew that with a mother like "Karine the Heavy Wind" she would need to toughen up faster and progress faster than the others. And what better way than to have a rival that was better than you in almost anything.

 **With Tabitha**

She looked directly into her servant's red eyes. Both of them were emotionless until the servant broke and smiled slightly at his master.

"I have yet to tell you in which class I have been summoned, correct?" Her servant questioned lightly. The young prodigy just nodded slightly at his question.

"Well then, I have been summoned as a Caster, but I can change classes to Saber for about three minutes with each use of a command seal. And about the misconception about Caster-class servants, I am anything but weak. I am confident in my power, you can count on me, master."

His master let loose the smallest of smiles as someone to which she could trust with her secrets had appeared to help. "I'll be counting on you...Sieg."

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I have a little challenge for you guys. Can anyone guess _who_ the voice in Roman's head is? It's pretty easy to guess. About the end with Tabitha, I know it was pretty OOC of her to talk that much. Don't worry, that will only happen when she and Sieg are alone. Press F if you were surprised by me including Sieg in this. Now, on to the important stuff. I NEED A BETA! The beta must know about the Fgo storyline and familiar of zero's storyline. Cus' I have not watched FoZ and I play Fgo on the NA server. It would be much appreciated and would help me out a lot. If anyone wants to write a lemon scene with Kirche and Medb then go right ahead. Just don't forget to give me some credit and to advertise my story. Please review, they keep me alive.**


	3. Interlude 1

The summoning of Heroic Spirits in the world of Familiar of Zero has changed a lot of things, mainly it's social hierarchy.

Now, no matter if you have magic or not, you can become a noble. The reason for this is that the summoners of Heroic Spirits noticed that a lot of heroes did not know any magic. They had magic weapons, but they did not make them themselves. As such, to show their respect to the heroes, the rulers of the kingdoms changed their social caste system.

To become a noble, you must simply earn the title. Be it by military feats, new scientific discoveries or just incredible skill in a certain field.

Sadly, the social hierarchy of Tristain still heavely favored the mages. Just being a mage put you ten steps above commoners but a few steps below nobles.

In political decisions, the heroes with experience in that field had very valued opinions even though they did not have any political power. Nobles had the most power, next to the rulers of the kingdom, of course. Mages can have a seat in the government and can express their opinions but are not put into much consideration except if they had the favour of someone higher up on the ladder.

The summoning of heroic spirits has not just brought good on Halkeginia, there has also been some devastating effects of their summoning. A fact proven by the gigantic 150 mile long abyss running through Gallia, the site of the last battle of the bloodiest war ever recorded, even bloodier than the humans attempt to take back the Holy Land. That place was said to be cursed, as everyone that went there turned insane. They all said the same thing. "I saw the _Truth._ " The question about why everyone went mad was answered by a recently summoned hero who recognised the type of damage that had been wrought. He had affirmed that the damage was caused by an anti-world noble phantasm wielded by his friend.

There have also been heroes who had taken pupils under their wings and trained them. One example of this would be the original White Knights of Albion, trained by servant Saber Arthur Pendragon who was the one that rallied Albion to stop Gallia from invading the other countries. He had participated in the last battle and had disappeared along with Gallia's strongest heroic spirit. All they left was the gorge in Gallia called the Abyss of Truth.

Some kingdoms sometimes got lucky and called heroic spirits that could get them a lot of money to their side. One sych country would be Tristain, who made a lot of money selling the method to use electricity without magic.

For some strange reason the rulers of each kingdom seemed to always get an irregular class of servant, the most common being Ruler. There habe also been cases of another class being summoned, be it Avenger or a Shielder.

Sadly, there is a bias towards the Avenger class and anyone that summons it usually gets executed immediately. Which is why, during a member of the royal family's summoning there are multiple heroic spirits at the ready to restrain or kill.

Gaia's presence has also been greatly diminished from the presence of so much heroes. And from Gaia's weakness, Alaya gained even more power. This meant that it gained the option of sending Counter Guardians for smaller threats to humanity. Which usually meant bad things for everyone involved.

 **Short chapter I know, I know and I'm sorry. I did this chapter to explain a lot of the changes that happened in the world. Political, military, economy, social hierarchy, wars, a lot of things actually. I also included some hints towards other characters that have appeared in the history of the Zeroverse. Like Proto-Saber, yeah the male Arthur. The reason for that is that I like him a lot more than Arturia. Cookie to anyone who guesses all of the other heroes I hinted at. As always, please review, fav and follow. Reviews are my priority(I feed on them**

 **and they** **encourage me to write longer chapters).** **I also still don't have a beta.**


End file.
